


Peter Picking Up Mjolnir (In front of everyone)

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Series: Everytime Peter Discovered He Could Pick Up Mjolnir [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I know it can't happen in the comics but let me dream, Mjolnir - Freeform, Other, Peter is an excited boy, Precious Peter Parker, Tony is Proud, peter can hold mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: This is a compilation of different scenarios when Peter discovered he could pick up Mjolnir. I know it's not canon, but let me dream!





	Peter Picking Up Mjolnir (In front of everyone)

All of the Avengers were hanging out in the living room on Friday night, arguing once again over Thor’s hammer. It rested on the coffee table in front of them, as Steve and Tony insisted that meant the table must be worthy. A movie was playing in the background, but no one was paying much attention, too focused on Thor as he explained the origin of the whole ‘worthy’ thing. Nat squinted at the hammer, an idea forming, “Thor. Pick up the hammer and stand here.” Thor grabbed the hammer easily, and stood in front of Nat. Smirking gently, Nat wrapped her arms around Thor’s waist. Thor looked confused, “What are you attempting to do?” Nat just smiled and lifted Thor off the ground. Not by much mind you, but definitely enough to tell he was completely off the ground. Nat put him back down and sat back down on the couch, going back to reading, “There. I just picked up the hammer. I’m worthy.” Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking, before deciding to just move on, because if they dug too deep into that theory, they may never stop arguing Thor continued to insist no one would be able to directly pick up the hammer, but all the same, everyone lined up to try. 

Vision, as everyone knew, was able to pick up the hammer, but he chose not to do it unless he had to, so he decided to film everyone’s attempt. Steve, Tony, Rhodey, Nat, Wanda, Bruce, and even Clint all tried to no avail. Laughing, they all returned to drinking and debating the logistics of the hammer. Peter stood quietly, having been content with just watching and laughing, and asked shyly, “Could I give it a shot?” He wasn’t that worried about being embarrassed because even Captain America and Iron Man working together couldn’t pick it up, so Thor was obviously the only one who could. Thor nodded vaguely, laughing gently as he chatted with Bruce. Peter walked over and put both his teenager sized hands on the handle. Tony looked over, mildly interested, but turned back to continue his conversation with the others, leaving Peter almost upset, because even though he couldn’t lift it, he would've liked for someone to think he could. All the same, he knew Tony did care. It was just hard for him to show it. So Peter, using all of his combined teenager and spider-man strength, heaved upwards as hard as he could, promptly smacking himself in the face with his hands as the hammer came off the table easily. Peter looked at the hammer for a moment, before turning to the Avengers, who had fallen silent, with a dopey grin on his face, holding the hammer proudly. However, he quickly noticed that his excitement wasn’t reciprocated, and immediately backtracked, setting the hammer down and apologizing profusely as he stared at the ground, embarrassed. 

He sensed movement and looked up to see Tony walking toward him. Stopping in front of him, Tony lightly touched each one of his shoulders with his hand, “Congrats kid, you’re an Avenger,” Peters’ eyes lit up as the other Avengers, including Thor, began to snap out of their stupor, smiling at Peter and clapping lightly. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Tony put a hand out to stop him “Don’t get any ideas okay? We still decide what missions you can come on and which ones you sit out.” Peter’s smile didn’t even falter, and Tony continued, “However, you are free to move into your room here, and you technically wear the label of Avenger,” Peter’s mouth parted slightly in surprise, “I have a room here?” Tony nodded, “I had it made right after Berlin, just in case,” Peter grinned and threw his arms around Tony, hugging him tightly, before heading over to the other Avengers, leaving Tony in shock. Besides Pepper, it had been a long time since anyone had hugged him. Like, really hugged him. He smirked, trying to hide his genuine smile and turned back to the Avengers, who were all excitedly discussing the hammer and Peter. Thor had placed Peter on his shoulders, and was proceeding to run around the room, chanting “Worthy! Worthy! Worthy!”


End file.
